Christmas drabbles
by LaurielS
Summary: Five short pieces/ drabbles featuring the triumvirate and five memorable gifts. Happy holidays everyone!


**Christmas drabbles**

Author's note: Just a few short, fun pieces amongst the triumvirate (word count in brackets). Happy holidays everyone!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

 **Christmas drabbles**

 **One: Car (158) [Academy era]**

"Stop pretending to study, I know you're texting Gaila. Here's the present you've been whining about since Christmas. Sorry it took so long, I was busy."

"Wha-? For me, Bones? What alcohol is it?"

"It's not alcohol, Jim."

"That's a first. But what kind of present is this if it's not alcohol?"

Seriously, Jim can be such a brat. McCoy rolled his eyes.

"You better keep it soon before I regret giving you a present."

"Well I'm not giving it back. A present is better than no present. Thanks Bones!"

Quickly, Jim tore apart the wrapping paper.

A model of a Corvette. Painted and polished to perfection.

He gasped.

"That... how did you know of his model?"

"You were drunk one day and started describing it for an hour."

Jim chuckled.

"You carved this... yourself?"

McCoy opened his eyes lazily, "my surgical skills are not for nothing, Jim."

McCoy suddenly found himself engulfed in a hug.

"Thanks, Bones."

* * *

 **Two: Planet (167)**

It was the first Christmas since the Nero incident. He knew this wasn't an event celebrated by Vulcans, but it felt only right to include Spock in the festive spirit. With that, Jim completed the final ribbon on the present and went to Spock's cabin.

"Hey Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I've got a small gift for you. I hope you like it."

"There is no need to, Captain. I do not celebrate Christmas."

"Oh come on, Spock. It's part of the gift giving spirit! Just accept it."

"Yes, Captain."

Under Jim's watchful eyes, Spock slowly opened the blue package, revealing a small ball held by a stand.

Ball the shape of Vulcan.

As Spock spun the ball, he saw it was topped with accurate topology and names of each major city on the planet; and at the place where his home used to be marked a green, glowing star.

He hadn't seen such an accurate description of Vulcan since...

Spock's eyes met Jim's.

"Thank you, Jim," he whispered.

* * *

 **Three: Book (174)**

"Spock, there you are. I hope you're enjoying the party today?"

"It is... agreeable."

"Well, here's my gift for you. Of all the people to pick... I had to be paired with you for this gift exchange thing."

"Thank you, Doctor," as per the custom on the Enterprise, Spock unwrapped the present immediately.

It was a book.

 _Three little pigs_ , it said on the cover.

"Absolutely illogical. I hope you enjoy this story, Spock. Full of pigs building houses, running around-"

"and a wolf blowing their houses down," finished Spock.

"You've read that before?"

"Indeed, doctor. It was a most perplexing book."

McCoy's smile widened.

"Well I hope you'll enjoy reading it again, Spock. And happy holidays."

"Merry Christmas, doctor."

Unknown to McCoy, it was Amanda's essential reading list for Spock when he was younger. Spock fingered the spine of the book and opened it slowly, just as how his mother used to do for him.

Of course, if anyone could give such a gift purely by instinct, it would be the good doctor.

* * *

 **Four: Pet (172)**

"Doctor, I have a gift for you."

"Spock? I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Really, doctor."

"Well, thank you very much, Spock, that is very kind of you. I trust Jim passed you my present during my short holiday?"

"Affirmative. I will wear the scarf when we next have a "snowball fight", as Jim termed it."

McCoy grinned. Just as he was about to retort the statement, he was aware of purring noises emanating from the present.

"What is this, Spock?" asked McCoy, eyeing the package warily.

As if responding to McCoy's question, the package suddenly shook.

 _It's alive._

McCoy arched an eyebrow at Spock, who betrayed no emotions.

"Open it, Doctor."

McCoy did as said...and came face to face with

A tribble.

"What in the blazes?"

"I believe this will be the perfect present, Doctor. They have been said to be stress relieving, which will be useful for you."

"But they serve no actual function. And how am I going to find time to feed them?"

McCoy has never been so wrong.

* * *

 **Five: Holovid (165)**

"Bones? You free?"

"I'm in the middle of tabulating all the physicals. What's up?"

"Well... it's Christmas soon, and it'll be the first one you can't comm back home because we're too far into space..."

"Don't remind me, Jim, or I may just resign when we reach the next starbase."

"Aw Bones, you won't. Besides, I've got something for you."

"A holovid?"

"Yup. Play it. Full screen and loudest blast, if possible."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jim. Cabin ain't sound proof."

"Doesn't matter, Bones. Come on!"

Bones rolled his eyes, but obliged all the same.

"If this is something inappropriate, Jim, I swear I will-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS DADDY!" A shrill voice cut through McCoy's rant, leaving him speechless.

"Jo," he breathed.

"Uncle Jim said you can't say hi that day, so I'm wishing you in advance! I hope you have fun in space, and come back really really soon! I love you daddy!"

McCoy paused the video.

"God, Jim, this..."

McCoy hugged Jim fiercely.

"Thank you".

 **-The End-**

 **Reviews and comments are welcomed!**


End file.
